


Finger Painting

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Finger Painting, Fluff, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, Short & Sweet, Some Spoilers, nott and cad finger paint a flower field, the fruits are drugs maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Caduceus and Nott get stoned from the fruit, and paint a giant mural. Yeza comes to pull them away afterwards.





	Finger Painting

Nott thought it would be fun, now that they were relatively safe and had a cool mansion, to have another taste of the weird fruit she’d found in the snake temple. She even got Caduceus, who usually refused to even drink liquor or anything besides tea, to try some with her! 

It felt fucking great! It tasted awesome just like it had the first time, and the colors and sounds and everything were all screwed around and weird. 

It gives her an idea, one that she thinks Caduceus would enjoy, and he seemed totally cool with it, following her lead and falling over his too large all of a sudden legs and feet as he went to help her get some paints. 

The drow and others in the city looked at them weird when they bought the stuff, but fuck them, they were doing amazing art and shit! 

They dropped their supplies on the floor, next to the empty wall they chose inside of the Happy Room, that Jester hadn’t gotten to yet before them, and Nott stuck her fingers into the paints and got to work on the wall. 

Nott wasn’t sure what Caduceus was doing with his finger painting, but she had the best idea for weird colored flowers. A whole field of flowers! All different colors of the rainbow and other colors she didn’t know existed until she had eaten the fruit! She painted it a little bit in how she remembered the tillage, except more festive and fun. 

When she looked over at Caduceus, he seemed to be painting flowers too, but also some weird mushrooms, and tea cups, and shapes that weren’t anything. He’d added a sun too, and flowing vines that reached and wrapped around things, coming for Nott to wrap around her and carry her away. 

She shrieked, but didn’t run, because Caduceus patted her shoulder and the vines retreated away from her, letting her get back to her painting. 

They’d been painting for a super long time, for like days, before she felt another smaller hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Yeza looking worried at her, his voice kinda distorted when he spoke, but she nodded and kissed him, hugging and getting paint over him. It was okay though, he’d had worse then paint splattered over him.

Baby puke, and other things from babies, were definitely worse then paint. Gods, she loved babies, she hoped she would see Luc again some time soon. 

She let him pull away from her, and let him lead her and Caduceus out of the room, other taller people walking past in the room after her she couldn’t really see anymore. Everything had started to darken, just a little bit, and she was very tired. 

Yeza lead her to Caduceus’s room, which was weird until she remembered Cad was with them and he’d gone into the room without them, before he gently brought her back to their own bedroom. 

He cleaned her hands, and helped her dress into something clean, before he tucked her into the next of blankets they had made out of the bed. He got in beside her, kissing her cheek, as he muttered something she was too far gone to really hear. 

She slept, utterly pleased with her work, her husband safe and beside her. 


End file.
